Isabella Salvatore Love, Heartbreak, And Brothers
by Adriana Mikaelson
Summary: TRADUCCION: ¿Que pasa si no le dijo a Edward lo que era cuando el se fue? ¿que pasa si bella es la hermana de Damon y Stefan Salvatore? y ¿Que pasa si Jasper era su prometido antes de que ella se convirtiera en vampiro? ¿Que pasara cuando ella se reencuentre con sus hermanos? B/J S/E D/B
1. Chapter 1

**Espero que sea de su agrado es mi primera traduccion use más de dos traductores **

**la trama no es mia si no de UltimateLoveStorys ella es la authora yo solo tradusco **

* * *

**Bella POV**

Ellos se han ido

No puedo creer que sea mi tercer desamor

Primero tuve que dejar a mis hermanos para mantenerlos a salvo

Luego tuve que dejar mi novio pensando que estaba muerto

Ahora cuando me encuentre él otra vez es algún tipo raro de vampiro y se va otra vez

Veras soy un vampiro no de la clase frío brillante pero son débiles para la clase que se quema con el sol también con estacas y Verbena tenemos colmillos podemos obligar a los seres humanos y debemos ser invitados para entrar a una casa

Mi nombre real no es Bella Swan me llamo Isabella Salvatore hermana menor de Damon y Stefan Salvatore aunque siempre estuve más cerca de Damon no me malinterpreten me encanta Stefan a muerte pero era siempre más cercana con Damon que con Stefan, un día cuando Damon llego a casa de la guerra traía con el su amigo Jasper Whitlock el amor de mi vida

_Flashback_

"_Damon Salvatore donde usted me está llevando!" Le grité a mi hermano que me tenía vendado los ojos y estaba caminando a un lugar no sé a dónde._

"_justo aquí", dijo riéndose por mi molestia _

"_¡ ya!" Dijo emocionado me quité la venda de los ojos y vio al hombre más guapo que he visto, entonces oí a mi hermano fallando miserablemente en celebración con risas y el hombre delante de mí reía era irónico y luego me di cuenta de mi boca estaba abierta y la cerré rápidamente_

"_Isabella es mi amigo Jasper Whitlock, Jasper es mi pequeña hermana Isabella "dijo Damon todavía riéndose un poco_

"_gusto en conocerte Isabella" me dijo y besó mi mano haciendo que me ruborizara y sonriendo como un idiota cuando Damon me vio se echo a reír y se alejo _

_Fin Flashback _

Echaba de menos esos días

Un año después de que me cortejara jazz me propuesto matrimonio y, por supuesto, dije que sí

Al verlo con Alice rompió mi corazón que el amor de mi vida estaba casado con otra mujer para que no ser buenos para sobrellevar la angustia decidí probar y seguir adelante, ya que su hermano había tomado interés en mi y yo lo acepte. Le dije que lo amaba muchas veces pero nunca lo quise decir y adivino ahora que que él nunca lo quiso decir pero no me preocupo por él por cómo me abandono solo me preocupo por jazz y la gente que me trató como parte de la familia ahora volveré a la ciudad donde nací y me crié en Mystic Falls, Virginia

Tú probablemente preguntes cómo me he convertido en vampiro. Bien cuando Katherine vio cuán cerca estábamos yo y mis hermanos que estaban con ella me vio como un peligro porque si yo les dijera que ella no me gustaba ellos la abandonarían me obligo a huir de la ciudad así no lastimaría a mis hermanos o al amor de mi vida.

Obligue a Charlie y al resto de la ciudad que olvidaran que alguna vez estuve aquí

Ahora iba corriendo a Mystic Falls. Me pregunto si la señora Flowers me recuerda ella era como una madre para mí cuando yo era una niña ya que mi verdadera mamá murió en el parto, pero yo he conseguido toda la culpa. Oh! Que paisaje de la casa!

Voy hacia la puerta y toco el timbre, pronto oí pasos de la Sra. Flowers abrió la puerta y me lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mí y exclamó diciendo que pensaba que estaba muerta!

Comencé a llorar y abrase fuerte su espalda "te extrañaba mucho!" Dije llorando en su hombro

"Como te fallé mi campanas " dijo, limpie mis lágrimas ella sonreí al uso de mi viejo apodo

"¿puedo entrar?" Pregunté educadamente

"Por supuesto cariño! Oh tengo una sorpresa para ti! ", dijo feliz

"Gracias madre y qué sorpresa?" Dije confundida **(la llama madre porque la Sra. Flores fue su figura materna en su infancia)**

"verás", dijo vagamente

"ok..." Dije no completamente confiada en lo que era la sorpresa

"STEFAN, DAMON venir abajo ahora!" gritó ahora estaba llorando lágrimas de alegría cuando dijo los nombres de mis hermanos

"vamos!" gritaban al unísono ahora estaba sorprendida estaban vivos!

"La Sra. Flores ¿Qué es" oí que Damon dijo molesto

"ahora Damon eres realmente molesto ver tu pequeña hermana?" dijo la Sra. Flowers con Aires de suficiencia

"que-ISABELLA!" mis hermanos tanto funcionaron y me dieron un abrazo de grupo que pondría a Emmett en vergüenza

"Damon, Stefan me hicieron tanta falta chicos!" era el momento más feliz en todos estos años

"bells y por qué nos dejaste nosotros que te amamos pero que crees que podría soportar el hecho de que mi hermana bebé estaba muerta" ¿Damon dijo sollozando espera sollozando? En todos mis años nunca he conocido a Damon en ser alguien que nunca derramar una sola lágrima

"Katherine me vio como una amenaza en su plan porque sabía los cercanos que éramos por lo que ella me cambió y tuve que dejarlos chicos mencionando a jazz no quería hacer sufrir a la gente que quiero" dije limpiando las lágrimas cuando le dije este caras Damon y Stefan cambiaron y ellos gruñó ahora sé que están sobre ella! ¡Sí!

"ok ok ok no van a hacer una matanza a causa de eso confíen en mi que es muy deprimente sólo con lo que sucedió me hizo querer matar a un pueblo entero

"queremos saber" dijo Stefan exigiendo me prepare para contarles

"ok, pero tal vez no les guste" les dije pero no mostraron ningún signo de cambiar sus mentes continué " ¡todo comenzó cuando obligue a un hombre y una mujer a creer que yo era su hija estaban divorciados y la mujer volvió era casarse así que decidí vivir con el hombre bla bla bla fui a la escuela y no creerán a quien vi! Jasper Whitlock!"abrieron la boca y sonrieron me dijeron que estaban felices por mí pero luego se dieron cuenta que no estaba conmigo y yo no estaba sonriendo" bien ves parece que se olvidó de mí porque tiene una esposa" dije esto con una lágrima corriendo por mi mejilla, Damon tenía una mirada de puro choque sonreí tristemente y continúe " de todos modos para tratar con mi angustia me decidí salir con su hermano que había tomado interés en mi, por lo que me convertí en la mejor amiga de la esposa de Jasper, Alice. Fue una gran amiga pude entender por qué la ama Jasper" dije sonriendo al pensar en mi jazz ser feliz

"de todos modos son vampiros algún tipo raro que no se quemen en el sol pero esperen! ELLOS BRILLAN!" dije riéndome empezaron a reír en esta hilarante revelación "ok ok así que de todos modos si te acuerdas de James y Victoria de nuestra infancia, eran de ese tipo pero no del mismo clan. Me vieron y envie un pensamiento les pide ayuda para gastarle una broma a ellos. "me Atacaron' y fingimos la muerte de james y victoria fue definitivamente divertido" dije tratando de no reír en ese momento "bla, bla, ella se 'aloco' y huyó de la ciudad, estaba molesta por un tiempo pero tengo sobre él" les dije riendo en la parte de la broma "por lo que a mi 'cumpleaños' me hicieron una fiesta y por supuesto con mi suerte conseguí que un papel me cortara en una habitación llena de vampiros brillantes, rápidamente sentí la sed de sangre de 7 vampiros a la vez por supuesto _mi_ jazzy fue el de ese poder de no controlarse por lo que me atacó" dije mi voz sono debil al final había una descarga de tristeza completa en sus rostros y vinieron a abrazarme "de todas formas después de mi cumpleaños no fueron a la escuela por un tiempo luego su hermano el muchacho Eddie fue a mi casa, me llevó al bosque y me dijo que nunca me amo no me importaba su causa nunca lo quise, pero luego dijo algo que destrozó mi corazón dijo que se iban. Y eso significaba jazz y Alice" dije y comencé a llorar al final ellos me abrazaron como si mi vida dependiera de ello hice lo mismo

Pronto mis hermanos me dijeron lo que había sido hasta sobre Elena y su amiga bruja Bonnie que estaba un poco enojada al pensamiento de que Elena se parece a la chica que se llevó a mis hermanos y a mi novio lejos de mi pero luego dijeron que ella no es nada en absoluto como Katherine creo que ella y yo seremos grandes amigas

"muchachos... me pueden cantar la canción you sang to me como cuando era niña?" dije ya era medianoche

"claro hermana" dijeron suavemente sonriendo con una pequeña sonrisa

Y con eso sus voces angelicales me pusieron a dormir

Me he despertado con una sonrisa en mi cara y con un hermano en cada lado

Escuché el sonido de la puerta y una chica gritando el nombre de Stefan

Mmm sería Elena ahhh no quiero causar problemas esta vez

Me acorruque con dami y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí así no creería que la estaba engañando Stef

Escuché un jadeo y entonces ella habló "aw Damon tiene sentimientos... de alguna manera" entonces me 'despertó' y abrió la boca

"¡Guau! Tienen razón te ves exacto! Pero te ves agradable así que de todos modos, me llamo Isabella debes ser Elena, Steffie me ha hablado de ti "dije y notó en su rostro confusión y entonces desperté dami y Steffie agitándolos amorosamente y gritándoles… "DAMI, STEFFIE DESPERTAR AHORA ELENA ESTÁ AQUÍ Y QUIERE RESPUESTAS Y NO QUIERO REPETILAS ES MUCHO LLORAR!" Grité y Elena rio ante mis apodos cuando dije lágrimas ella dejó de reírse y parecía preocupada abrí mi boca para decir algo pero Damon me envolvió con un abrazo

"Estoy tan confundido..." dijo Elena… bien confusa luego Stefan le explicó todo a ella al final ambos teníamos lágrimas corriendo por nuestras caras sí me gusta ella ya es como una hermana para mí

"lo siento tanto Isabella, usted ha sufrido mucho ", dijo con lágrimas por su rostro mientras Steffie frotó su espalda

"Si bien te puedo decir que vamos a ser como hermanas me encanta que estés con Stefan" dije sonriendo ella sonrió alegremente

"Puedo decir gracias no sabes lo que significa tu aprobación para mí", dijo siguiendo sonriendo

**Jasper POV**

Bella luce igual que mi Isabella se ven exactamente iguales pero Isabella murió poco antes de nuestra boda

Ahora estaba pensando solo en el salón de la casa del clan Denali sobre mi novia de mis años humanos que fue asesinada poco antes de nuestra boda todavía la quiero más que Alice mucho más! La extraño mucho

MMM esto es desgastador iré a mi habitación a pensar

Como estaba subiendo las escaleras veo algo que rompió mi corazón otra vez

Alice es **_estaba_**con Edward!

"¿QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO?" Grité a mi hermano y a la que se llama mi esposa

"jazzy esto no es lo que piensas!" dijo Alice una vez que me dijo jazzy sólo Isabella puede llamarme así

"No me llames jazzy que trae de vuelta a mi memoria algo peor que esto" dije con tristeza pensando en el día que murió mi amor verdadero y que Edward en su cara mostró culpa y tristeza sobre mi memoria

"oh jaspe lo siento por favor por favor Perdóname te amo!" Alice la llamada mi esposa me rogo

"no Alice quédate con Eddie aquí ahora, yo te dejo para que puedas estar con él" Grité con rabia "la única persona que realmente me amaba era Isabella y fue asesinada antes de nuestra boda!" Dije tranquilamente sabiendo que no estaba ya aquí. Después que dije asesinada Alice parecía aún más avergonzada

"adiós voy a su ciudad natal para visitar su tumba", dije con tristeza

"ok... Jasper te voy a extrañar" dijo Alice no se molesto en decir que me quedara

Y con eso reuní dinero y corrí a Mystic Falls su ciudad natal, corría a la casa de los Salvatore para conseguir una habitación con la esperanza de la Sra. Flowers estaba todavía viva

Llamé a la puerta y escuchó pasos de la Sra. Flowers abrió la puerta mirándome como si se desmayara

"Jasper Whitlock?" dijo sonriendo

"sí soy yo ¿puedo tener una habitación?" Pregunté sonriendo suavemente

"por supuesto que puede miel sabes descubrirás algo cuando entres" dijo sonriendo astutamente un poco MMM ¿qué maravilla ahí adentro?

Caminé adentro y juro que mi corazón comenzó a latir con la vista que tenía ante mí Damon, Stefan e Isabella Salvatore juntos y a un ser humano que parecía mucho como Katherine pero ella huele a humana

¿"Isabella"? Le dije entonces no sé cómo pero me desmayé

Me resbalé en la oscuridad con un pensamiento

_Mi campanas es un vampiro y justo en frente de mí oh gracias a Dios!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Isabella POV**

"JASPER!" Le grité mientras caía al suelo

"¡wow solo una semana hasta ahora, primer bells luego Jasper ahora! ¿Qué sigue?" dijo Damon riendo por el hecho de que jazzy se desmayo

"oh cállate y ayuda a Stefan a ponerlo en el sofá" dije molesta por su risa

"que - oh claro" él murmuró y ayudó a Stefan luego escuché la risa de Elena y me miró divertido

"s - lo siento-e-es que-el-n-nun-nunca- he visto-a Damon que escuche-a alguien!", dijo entre risas

"sí generalmente la única persona que escucha es a mi" dije con orgullo y ella me sonrió y abrió su boca para decir algo pero escuchamos a jazz gemir y empezó a despertar

"¿Qué pasó?", dijo atontado y corrí hacia el

"jazzy mi miel tu recuerdas que estas en la Pensión?" Dije con dulzura

¿"Bell? ¿Cómo estás aquí pensé que estabas muerta! "él fue presa del pánico así que tuve que calmarlo

"mira me cambié porque Katherine me veía como una amenaza en su plan sobre mis hermanos y después que me convertí me dijo que a no ser que quería verlos lastimados a los que quiero tenía que irme y me fui. Oh y es bueno saber que me reconoces ahora y no cuando estabas con Alice "dije la última parte amargamente, Damon y Stefan sofocaron sus risas

"espera qué significa y cómo sabes sobre Alice" dijo confundido pero no pude evitar notar que parpadeó cuando dijo su nombre

"bien, te suena Bella Swan?" Dije con tono todavía margo

¿"eras tú? Bueno soy un idiota y me divorcié de Alice, ella me engañó con Edward "dijo la primera parte con incredulidad y la última parte amargamente fue repentinamente furiosa con Alice por lastimar a _mi jazzy pagará muy caro _

"_Oh jazzy lo siento! Puedo matarla y a Eddie por favor, por favor, por favor!" Le pregunté con mis ojos de cachorro que con ellos él y mis hermanos se derrite cada vez _

"_sí, pero sólo cuando causen problemas sé que probablemente lo harán y de todas formas la familia los odia ahora, pude sentirlo "dijo con indiferencia_

"_¡SÍ! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!" Grite y lo bese apasionadamente como solía e inmediatamente respondió igual con tanta pasión que continuamos hasta que Damon y Stefan aclararon su garganta y Elena les golpeó las espaldas por arruinar el momento_

"_Oh me encanta chicos que estén felices por nosotros! les dejo que me ayude a acabar con ellos!" Dije molesta actualmente por arruinar el momento pero en cuando dije 'ayudar a matarlos' se iluminaron los ojos de Damon y supongo que ya que iba a ser Edward y Alice igual los de Stefan_

"_Estoy feliz realmente pero no disfruto viendo a mi hermana bebé y mi mejor amigo tener acción "dijo Damon con un poco de humor_

"_ Hey Bell, podemos Damon, Stefan y yo salir y ponernos al día?", pregunto con una sonrisa desviada en su cara que me dio curiosidad sobre lo que iban a hacer _

" _seguro jazzy, Elena podemos ir al Centro comercial?" Pregunte a Elena quería conseguir un vestido nuevo y conseguirle un nuevo vestido para tener un día de mujeres_

"_seguro! Vi un lindo vestido azul el otro día, y podríamos arreglarnos nuestras uñas y nuestro pelo también!", dijo emocionada_

**_Jaspe POV_**

_Damon, Stefan y yo sólo fuimos a la Mystic grill a tomar algunas bebidas, sólo nos sentamos y les preguntaría lo que he estado pensando desde que me desperté_

"_chicos, he estado pensando sobre algo desde que me desperté y pensé ya que son sus hermanos mayores debo preguntarles primero "dije nervioso sobre lo que ellos dirían_

"_decirnos, yo creo que lo preguntaras de todos modos" dijo Damon con una sonrisa en su cara_

"_Quiero preguntarle a bellas si quiere casarse conmigo, pero quiero primero su bendición" dije esquivando cuando Stefan escupió su bebida en estado de shock ambos estaban sonriendo como idiotas_

"_¡Si!"Gritaron y todos en la parrilla nos miraban como si estuviéramos locos pero luego se voltearon_

_Me reí de ellos luego me miraron y conseguí sonrisas satisfechas sobre sus caras _

"_tiempo para ir de compras por el anillo entonces después nos podemos poner al corriente de las cosas", dijo Damon sin importancia sobre lo que había sucedido hasta ahora_

"_OK vamos al lugar donde los tienen, en donde es?" Pregunté curioso_

"_En la joyería Mystic" respondió Stefan_

"_¿por qué todo tiene Mystic en esta ciudad "dije riendo_

"_Realmente no lo sé" dijo Damon riendo caminamos hasta la joyería Mystic_

_Fuimos a la joyería y empezamos a buscar y después de media hora he encontrado el perfecto anillo para ella era un anillo de plata con tres diamantes principalmente el diamante de en medio era el más grande que los dos a los lados que estaban en el anillo de oro, sobre la plata había mucho más diamantes pequeños a cada lado y era bueno precio $3,785.99 tengo mucho dinero_

_Compre el anillo y los chicos lo aprobaron nos fuimos a la casa de huéspedes para ponernos al día_

"_así como usted adivina he causado en esta ciudad un montón de problemas pero no es mucho lo que es mucho aunque no lo creas estoy enamorando de la amiga bruja de Elena Bonnie, que me asusta a mí y Stefan inmensamente" dijo Damon estremeciéndose_

"_nada ha sucedido mucho para mí excepto encontrar a Elena y enamorarme de ella", dijo Stefan_

"_Así que he vivido con los Cullen en mucho tiempo de mi vida, pero realmente me convertí por Katherine pero por alguna razón desconocida, puedo leer las emociones como sentí el amor proveniente de bells cuando me desperté "dije explicándoles todo_

**_Isabella POV_**

_Estoy llegando a la casa de huéspedes con mis bolsas compré algunos lindos vestidos nuevos y trajes y Elena consiguió el vestido azul del que estaba hablando y una chaqueta linda nueva._

_Ambas nos pintamos las uñas color rojo sangre y nuestro pelo rizados pero mío fue ligeramente rizado y ella fue rizado como el de Katherine_

_Entre los chicos estaban riendo con bebidas en sus manos y lo sorprendente fue que todos parecían borrachos con Damon y jazzy lo esperaría pero de STEFAN fue algo sorprendente que no debería suceder y me alegro que deje a Elena en su casa para que ella no viera esto_

"_ISABELLA! Ven a tomar una copa con nosotros" dijo Jasper en tono borracho pero no me pude resistir a una bebida guarde mi ropa en mi cuarto y Salí hacia ellos y pronto estaba bebiendo_

"_chicos, quiero'-a quiero decir'" dije con dificultad las palabras_

"_Yo, Isabella Marie Salvatore amo a Jasper Whitlock "dije de pie sobre una mesa_

"_yo lo sabia!" gritó Jasper y eso fue lo último que escuché antes de caer por lo borracha_


	3. Chapter 3

**Isabella POV**

Oh Dios, tengo la peor jaqueca! eso me enseña a no emborracharme con los chicos…

Yo estaba tan borracha anoche, que me pare sobre una mesa y le dije jazz que lo amo pero vamos! Todos los saben incluso Damon

Empecé a levantarme cuando me di cuenta que estaba encima de algo y abrí los ojos para ver jasper debajo de mí con una sonrisa y una mirada petulante en su cara.

"pues mira quien finalmente se levantó", dijo sonriente

"sí, sí, sí", dije juguetonamente

"Bell, me gustaria dar un paseo, quiero ir a ese claro donde nos conocimos" dijo misteriosamente, ahora tenía curiosidad

"¡Vale! ¡Vamos ahora!" Dije saltando hacia arriba y hacia abajo con entusiasmo, contenta porque iba al lugar donde me encontré con el amor de mi vida

En el claro

Mientras caminábamos al claro estaba emocionada estaba igual como cuando lo había conocido a el

"Jazz... es tan... hermosa..." Dije aturdida y entonces hizo algo que me sorprendió, él se puso de rodillas y sacó una pequeña caja negra, yo estaba en shock se me estaban formando lagrimas en mis ojos

"Bell, yo te he amado desde el primer momento que te vi en este claro que sorprendentemente no ha cambiado nada" él se rió y abrió la caja y vi el anillo más hermoso "Isabella Salvatore después de todo estos años que te has acordado de mí incluso después de que yo me case con otra, eres la mujer más perfecta, más hermosa que he conocido y te quiero más que nada Yo nunca he dejado de amarte y nunca, nadie podría jamás podría compararse contigo no puedo creer que Damon no me golpe cuando les pregunté si podía hacerlo pero incluso vinieron conmigo para escoger tu anillo, esos hijos de puta locos. Isabella Marie Salvatore quieres casarte conmigo y ser para siempre mía? "dijo con una sonrisa en su cara mirando mis ojos, literalmente pude sentir el amor irradiando en olas.

"OH JAZZY! SÍ, SÍ UN MILLÓN DE VECES SÍ! UNA VEZ TE DIJE QUE SÍ Y LO HARÉ UNA Y OTRA VEZ!" Grite lo abrase mientras lloraba, "tengo que ponérmelo yo misma" pregunte riendo con lagrimas en los ojos

Puso el anillo en mi dedo y me besó apasionadamente, pero luego oí crujir y pasos en nuestro claro y gruñí en cuanto jazz en forma protectora se puso enfrente de mí y gruño

"Mira quién ha decidió aparecer, los dos tramposos" dijo Jasper venenosamente

"¿Por qué los dos sienten la necesidad de hacer mi vida un infierno? ¿Por qué no dejan ser felices a mí y a Jasper? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hacen esto?" Dije, Jasper se levantó y me sostuvo cerca mientras lloraba pero luego volví un segundo a mi vida, cuando Isabella Salvatore, hermana de Damon y Stefan Salvatore ha sido débil como ahorita! Me detuve al instante de llorar, las venas se mostraron bajo mis ojos y mis colmillos salieron a jugar. Yo sabía que había dejado de llorar

Me volví hacia que ellos y tenían la boca abierta

"sabes que hay dos tipos diferentes de vampiros, pero supongo que sabías que debido a _mi_jazz" dije poniendo énfasis en la mi "oh, permítanme presentarme soy Isabella Salvatore hermana de Damon y Stefan Salvatore hija de Giuseppe y Suzanne Salvatore **(A/N no sé el nombre de su madre por lo que se me ocurrió Suzanne)** era novia de Jasper cuando era un ser humano hasta que fui convertida y fue obligada a dejarlo y a mis hermanos debido a la Reina de las perras. Su nombre era Katherine me hizo aún más de lo que soy como a mi hermano Damon al convertirme porque rompió mi corazón. De ahí en adelante siempre he tenido diversión pero sin olvidar a mis hermanos y casi esposo que amo tanto. Y entonces me encontré con un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks y se me hizo fácil pasarme por un humano y fingiendo quererte Edward yo tenía un montón de diversión cuando James y Victoria y Jasper sí recordarlo, de todos modos se planificó todo y James no está realmente muerto Vicky dejó la ciudad y me decepcionó pero fue muy bueno en el partido tenía un olor humano y yo me corte con el papel, no me lastimaste cuando me dejaste. Ahora conoces la historia puedes seguir adelante o preguntar". Dije en un tono aburrido luego escuché 2 risas en los árboles y lance un par de grandes rocas a cada uno y como lo espere Damon se cayó y me reía junto a él de la mirada en los rostros de Alice y de Eddie

"Stefan conseguir su culo fuera el árbol ahora!" Dije en tono juguetón y saltó hacia nosotros

"te he dicho que te diría que si" dijo Damon dándole cinco a jazz

"Dami! Steffie! Estos son los vampiros brillantes de los que les platique" me queje con ellos

Damon les dio una mirada amenazante y Stefan una mirada como si quisiera matar a alguien

"Bien hay que comenzar las preguntas!" Dije con entusiasmo falso


	4. Chapter 4

**Isabella POV**

"Cómo es que nunca me dijiste lo que eres?" pidió Edward

"oh vamos! ¿Realmente crees que te diría? Entonces mi secreto se habría sabido, qué divertido sería?" Dije con voz inocente, Damon Jazz y Stefan sólo se rieron.

¿"pero? Pensaba que éramos mejores amigas?" dijo Alice con voz triste. Yo solo reí

"oh vamos Alice! Me haría amigo de quien estába con mi novio?" Dije con mi sonrisa de come mierda que recibí de Damon

"no…" respondió con una voz pequeña y no pude evitar sentir satisfacción con su remordimiento

"Bien creo que la verdadera pregunta es por qué Jasper nunca nos dijo sobre Bella" dijo Edward con voz molesta

«La respuesta es simple. Duele mucho pensar sobre el amor de mi vida que he pensado que estaba muerto" dijo jazzy como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo

"ok basta de esto voy a ir con Elena y Bonnie quiero encontrarme con la bruja que ha cautivado el corazón de mi hermano" dije

"¡OH! Jazz falto rose y Emmett puede venir? "Pregunté con voz inocente y con los ojos que no pudo resistir

"seguro los extraño mucho. Creo que Rose vendrá ya que dejaste ese viejo auto" dijo sonriente

"llámalos. Invitarlos a la boda voy a llamar a Vic y jamie" dije riéndome por el apodo de James

"ok" dijo y sacó su teléfono y escuchamos la conversación como un acosador

**(Jasper ****_Emmett_**_Rose __Rose y Emmett__)_

_¿Hola?_

**Hola Rosa, soy Jasper**

**_Jaspe! Te extraño hermano!_**

**Yo también te extraño mucho, oye les gustaría venir a Mystic Falls a ayudar a planear mi boda**

_¿BODA?_

**Sí me encontré con mi novia de mis años humanos nos enamoró otra vez y nos vamos a casar**

_Vamos ahora mismo para ayudarte a planear todo! estoy tan feliz por ti, Alice nunca fue buena para ti!_

**_Sí lo dijo!_**

**Así yo no la conocí pero ella tiene algunos cambios, no estoy diciendo que no es ella sin embargo**

_Estaremos allí en 3 horas_

**Claro adiós rose adiós Emmett**

_Nos vemos luego_

**(Llamada final)**

"impresionante sólo en 3 horas" le dije mientras sacaba el teléfono

**(Victoria **_Bella _James **Vic y James**)

**¿Hola?**

_¿Hasta qué punto de Mystic Falls están?_

**Oh hola Bell, solo unas millas ¿por qué?**

_¡Date prisa y estén aquí a tiempo tenemos una boda para planear!_

**¡No es posible! ¿ESTAS COMPROMETIDA?**

_Sí con jazz_

**Wow… ¿No lo veía venir, lo encontraste otra vez?**

_Sí está a mi lado ahora mismo_

**Cool…****Hola JASPER**

"hey Vic, Hola James" Jasper se rió entre dientes

_Bien de todas maneras estar aquí como en 30 segundos si puedes!_

**Claro**

**(fin de la llamada)**

Sólo me di cuenta de que Edward y Alice estuvieron ahí todo el tiempo pero mis hermanos se habían ido

"salir" dije simplemente

"nos alojamos en la ciudad… nos vemos pronto" dijo Alice tristemente y se alejó

"BELLA BOO!" vi la Cabeza de Jamie-poo gritando y corrí hacia él y lo abrase fuertemente, era como un hermano para mí y uno de los mejores amigos de Damon

"JAMIE-POO!" Le grité con el mismo entusiasmo

"te eche de menos tanto!" gritamos al mismo tiempo y caímos a la tierra riendo

"hey Vic! Dónde está el amor? "Pregunte en broma y ella se rió y vino a abrazarme

"oye Bell te extrañe" dijo como se fue a abrazar a jazz con James

"todavía tenemos dos horas antes de que veamos a rose y Emmett" dije con alegría

"y ahora..." jaspe arrastradas

"A DONDE A VER LA BRUJA! A LA BRUJA DE MYSTIC FALLS… QUE ROBÓ EL CORAZÓN DE MI HERMANO!" Canté y saltamos agarrados de los brazos cantando la canción que compuse todo el camino hasta la casa de huéspedes

Llegamos seguíamos gritando la canción cuando entramos y Damon, Elena, Stefan y una muchacha que era probablemente Bonnie

"bueno esto es preocupante", dijo Damon después de terminar

"aw dami tú sabes que amas nuestras voces maravillosas!" todos dijimos al mismo tiempo y en el mismo tono

"espeluznante..." Steffie y Elena dijeron al mismo tiempo y todos reímos

"es ella?" Le pregunté a Damon apuntando a la niña inspeccionándola para ver si era lo suficientemente buena para él

"Sí que es ella", dijo con una sonrisa

"bueno hola Bonnie! soy Isabella Salvatore, pero puedes llamarme Bell, Bella, Isa, o Izzy cualquiera de ellos pero no Isabella por favor, gracias y tus poderes de bruja no funcionan conmigo porque tengo un escudo", dije en una respiración y sonreí y le tendí la mano

Ella no tocarlo pero miró el anillo con temor pero luego salió fuera de él y estrechó mi mano

"Me agradas tienes una ventaja en tu voz", dijo

"sí igual, seremos buenas amigas" dije con una sonrisa de Damon como la llamé

"bien gracias a Dios" dijo Damon haciéndonos a todos sonreír

"ya están aquí" dijo jazz con voz espeluznante pero sabía lo que estaba hablando

"ROSE, EMMETT!" Grité y corrió hacia ellos

"Jasper es ella?" pidió Rose

"sí ella es y su nombre es Isabella Salvatore como un Salvador, también conocido como bella, Bell, isa o Izzy", dijo con una sonrisa

Rose tartamudeo "B-Bella?"

Tuve mis brazos fuera de ella y dijo "en una y sólo"

Con eso me dio un abrazo por ella y Emmett

Yo podría acostumbrarme a esta vida


	5. Chapter 5

**Isabella pov**

"bien," dijo "tenemos una boda que planificar"!

"ok qué colores?" preguntó jazzy

"Yo pensaba que podríamos recoger todo lo dejamos antes de que desapareciera" dije con la esperanza de que podríamos hacer esa boda de mis sueños

"ok así que básicamente tenemos que comprar todo y escoger un día apuesto que probablemente mantienes el libro de la planificación", dijo sonriente

"claro que si!" Dije "y también el vestido"

"así azul y blanco para la boda al atardecer en el jardín de la mansión Salvatore. Con rosas blancas e iris azules?" preguntó

"lo recuerdas!" Dije sorprendida. No creía que él lo recordaría después de todo este tiempo

"Por supuesto que lo hice! Te quiero mucho para olvidarlo. "dijo amorosamente

" yo también te quiero!" Arrullaban. "wow que estas cosas de la boda está consiguiendo ponernos bien"

"las damas de honor ok" dijo serio

"mi dama de honor será Vic, la he conocido de tanto tiempo."

"¡SÍ! TE AMO ISA!" Vic gritó emocionada

"y mis otras damas de honor son color de rosa, Elena & Bonnie"

"Me honraría" dijo Bonnie con una pequeña sonrisa

"bien bien mi mejor hombre va a ser Damon" comenzó Jazz

"impresionante, yo siempre supe que era tu favorito" Damon sonrió

"mis padrino será Stefan, Emmett y James"

"bueno, esto ha sido un largo día EH" dije sonriendo a mis hermanos


	6. Chapter 6

**Isabella POV**

"Está bien, tenemos todo, ahora tenemos una lista de invitados". Les dije todo mi plan, entonces me di cuenta que me olvidé completamente de algunas personas mayores que necesitaban estar aquí.

Sólo voy a poner en la lista

"Jazz, permite escribir en separado otros invitados" le dije con ningún indicio de opción en mi voz, él sonrió y aceptó

_Lista de invitados_

Aro

Caius

Marcus

Felix

Dmitri

Alec

Jane

Heidi

Peter

Charlotte

Laurent

Jake

Paul

Jared

Seth

Leah

Emily

Hecho. sí es un grupo raro pero me encantan. Sí sé que los Vulturi están en la lista, después de todo soy su princesa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasper POV**

OK, a quien invitar a quién invitar a...

**_Lista de invitados_**

_Carlisle_

_Esme_

_Charlotte_

_Peter_

_Garrett_

sí... esta será la boda más grande...

Veo que Isabella termino su lista, ella siempre piensa rápido.

"Jazz, tal vez algunas personas de mi lista no te agraden pero por favor, las quiero y ellas me quieren a mi" dijo esto con una mirada preocupada en sus ojos pero realmente, no me importa a quien invitada mientras ella estaba feliz.

"Isa, mientras tu estés feliz y te haga feliz, me gustan." Firmemente lo he dicho y la duda desaparece de sus ojos. Bueno, me encanta confió en ella

Miré la lista y vi los nombres de los Vulturi y de la Guardia Vulturi. Me sorprendió al máximo. Ella siempre me sorprende

"No estoy loco, pero por qué están en la lista?" Le pregunté tranquilamente.

"Bien… tenga que ver con el hecho de que yo soy su princesa," ella dijo después de unos segundos, pero antes de que pude responder ella empezó a explicar "fue un tiempo después que me convertí… Había vagado en el océano y decidí a nadar para probar mis habilidades de vampiro impresionantes. Fui a Italia y los encontró, Aro vio mi vida usando su poder y cuidado de mí como una hija, Marcus vio un enlace de hija entre padre en nosotros, y tío/sobrina conmigo y Caius. De ahí en adelante yo era su princesa, literalmente, también tienen una corona. Estaba haciendo misiones con la guardia a menudo." terminó su historia y la abrase.

"¿Cuándo los dejo? Y por qué?"

"me fui para ver el mundo una año antes de ir a Forks"

"Bien se deben enviar las invitaciones"

"sí… voy a tener que poner una Dama de honor de más"

"Por qué?"

"Porque Jane me matará si ella no es una dama de honor en mi boda."


	8. Chapter 8

**Aro's POV**

Estaba sentado en la sala y en eso sonó el celular que Izzy hizo conseguir a todos nosotros sonó en mi bolsillo.

Así que me tomé mi tiempo dulce de responder solo para molestar.

"Diosito Aro, sólo responde la maldita cosa!" Caius gritó

"bien, bien"

**Izzy /**_Aro /_Jane

_¿Hola?_

**Hola Papá! Tengo algunas noticias importantes!**

_Hola querida, ¿qué es esa gran noticia?_

**Poner el teléfono en altavoz y que este toda la guardia y las esposas en la sala. Definitivamente necesitan escuchar esto!**

_Bien Princesa. Permítanme traerlos_

"Caius ir por las esposas y traerlas aquí. Marcus, tú y yo traer a la guardia."

"Sí Aro".

Una vez que estuvimos todos en la sala puse el teléfono en altavoz.

_Bueno princesa, nos dices la noticia._

**ME VOY A CASAR!**

Nos quedamos todos callados durante un segundo entonces entró un alboroto de felicitaciones.

Jane fue por lo lejos la más emocionado. Y_ que_ estaba diciendo algo! Ella agarró el teléfono

Yo seré tu dama de honor!

Se oyó una risa

**no te preocupes a Janie! Claro que serás mi dama de honor!**

¡Te quiero! Nos vemos mañana!

**¡Adiós! Ahora dale a Aro el teléfono.**

_¿Supongo que te entregare?_

**Usted asume correcto.**

_Usted sabe, usted incluso nos dijo que está casando._

**¿Voy a explicar cuando llegas aquí bien?**

_Bueno princesa, nos vemos mañana._

**¡Adiós! Estoy por cierto en Mystic Falls, Virginia.**

Y luego colgó.

"Bien ¿qué estamos esperando? Obtener el equipaje! Salimos en cinco minutos hacia Mystic Falls!" Les grité,.

**ISA POV**

"Está bien, una llamada menos. Muchos más que seguir." Le dije a Jasper. Se rió ante la mirada en mi cara ante la idea de hacer tantas llamadas "Permite llamar ahora la manada de lobos"

"Está bien"

Algo bueno sobre la manada es que sabe lo que soy y mi historia y me aceptaron porque no soy el mismo tipo de vampiros que tanto odian yo tengo un montón de control. Además, al igual que yo! No puedo evitar que soy una persona muy agradable! Oh Dios, Damon desaparece sobre mí!

Bella /**Jake /**_Paul /_Leah /**_Seth_**

**¿Hola?**

Hola Jake, es Bella!

**Oye Bell! ¿Qué pasa?**

¿Es con la manada y Emily?

**Sí, ¿por qué?**

Tengo noticias enormes, gigantescas, increíblemente impresionantes!

**Bueno, tienes mi atención ahora, tengo el teléfono en altavoz. Nos dicen las noticias!**

ME VOY A CASAR!

(Emily y Leah chillaron en el fondo)

(Todas) GENIAL POR TI BELLA!

Me dices quien ahora perra! 

Me reí disimuladamente " es Jasper! ¿Yo con quien más me casaría? "

_Bien por ti! Avísame si tengo que matarlo lentamente!_

Hare Paul. Hare

**_Hey Isa! _****_Bien por ti!_**

Oye Seth! ¿Cómo esta mi hermanito flaco?

**_Yo no soy flaco! Yo estoy realizando pesas. ¿Cómo estás en Mystic Falls?_**

¡Excelente! Encontré a mis hermanos! De todos modos, llegaran mañana. La boda es la semana que viene.

**_Bueno, Bye Bell!_**

Chicos bye!

Y luego colgó. El paquete y yo tenemos relaciones diferentes… todos los chicos son hermanos para mí, yo y Emily somos grandes amigos y como hermanas y Leah… yo y Leah tenemos una interesante relación se podría decir… somos los mejores amigos, nos llamamos mutuamente perras, tenemos instintos de partirnos a gritos, de echarnos la culpa de las cosas, y nos amamos hasta la muerte.

"fue una conversación interesante"

"claro que sí, sí Jazzy! Ahora volver a esas llamadas de teléfono."

Él gimió y sonrió. Todo iba perfectamente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Isabella POV**

Bien! una Llamada telefónica más, y ya! Pero… sería difícil decirle esto a Esme y Carlisle que yo y Jasper nos casamos … bueno!

"Está bien Jazz, llamemos ahora"

"Bien Izzy" dijo detrás y alcanzado el teléfono

**Carlisle /**_Esme /_Jasper /Isabella

**¿Hola?**

Hola Carlisle, es Jasper. ¿Puedes poner el teléfono en altavoz para Esme?

**Por supuesto que puede.**

Bueno bueno, me voy a casar!

**QUE**_?__Oh Jasper, eso es maravilloso! con quién?_

Isabella Salvatore. Ella fue mi novia cuando era humano. Resulta que ella, no murio! También puede ser... Bella... Swan... 

_¿BELLA? Está contigo? Oh Jasper puede hablar con ella por favor!_

Por supuesto que puedes Esme. Te extraño mamá!

_Oh Bella! Yo nunca quise dejarte! Lo siento!_

¡Está bien! Yo nunca te he culpado! Pero, mamá, ¿ambos quieren venir a nuestra boda? ¿Significa el mundo para mí!

_Oh mi amor! No tienes que pedir, claro que vamos!_

¡Gracias! Bueno, tenemos que ir y empezar a decorar, la boda es en dos días y en Mystic Falls, Virginia. No puedo esperar a verte! Adiós mamá, Adiós papá!

**Bye /**_Bye!_

**_(Llamada final)_**

"Eso salió bien" dijo con una sonrisa Jasper "ahora tenemos que decorar!"

Él gimió y sonrió


	10. Chapter 10

**Isabella POV**

Yo estaba en una situación de pánico. A pesar de que todo era perfecto y todo el mundo estaba aquí, yo tenía pánico de que algo pasara, _todo_ iba mal. ¿Perderse el anillo, Jasper no ir, la boda salir mal, Jasper diría que_ no!_

Pero entonces Leah me abofeteó y me despertó en la realidad.

"Gracias Lee-lee" dije "lo necesitaba"

"no hay problema. Y por cierto, _NO ME DIGAS LEE-LEE, perra! "_

"seguro cachorro". Le dije descaradamente. Ella sólo me abofeteaba otra vez y volvió a ayudar con mi pelo.

_En la boda_

"BLAH BLAH BLAH", pidió el sacerdote

"Acepto" dije con orgullo, sonriendo a Jasper

"BLAH BLAH BLAH?" preguntó nuevamente, esta vez dirigido a Jasper

"Acepto", dijo sonriéndome

"usted puede besar a la novia"

Nos besamos e interiormente estaba animando con la pequeña multitud que tuvimos. Finalmente me casé con Jazzy!

_En la recepción_

Ahora me doy cuenta de que no tenía nada pánico

Esto cambió después de ese pensamiento.

De repente Eddie-boy y Pixie-perra irrumpieron mientras estaban todos bailando e intentó atacarme a mí y Jasper… pero no función muy bien para ellos…

Damon por supuesto fue el primero en llegar a ellos y había estafado remolinos de cabeza. ¡YAY PARA DAMON! Luego los Vulturi rasgaron a Alice y quemaron sus piezas

Todo estaba bien. Y Damon comenzó entonces a bailar con Bonnie.

**FIN**


End file.
